


Ode To Sleep

by not_the_sinistertype



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_sinistertype/pseuds/not_the_sinistertype
Summary: //Set some time in the future\\Tyler Joseph was the youngest space lieutenant in history. Until one mission. He was sent into space along with a team of astronauts when the station he was on had a malfunction, causing an explosion to rip the station apart, killing everyone aboard. Or so the government thought.Josh Dun is a normal 17 year old, high school drop out. Then one day he got a strange message on his phone.





	Ode To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this fic a while ago, and didn't like it that much, but I decided to re-write it and post it here!

Enter connection code: ******  
|connection established|

Enter Message: this is first lieutenant Joseph. Send help immediately. 

*coordinates attached* 

|Message sent|  
Reception status: failed

"Damit." I cursed under my breath. 

Enter connection code: ******  
|connection established|

Enter Message: this is first lieutenant Joseph. Requesting help immediately. 

*coordinates attached* 

|Message sent|  
Reception status: failed

"Send!" I started to panic.

Enter connection code: ******  
|connection established|

Enter Message: this is Tyler Jospeh. I am stranded on Nova Base XI near planet G2V5a0. Requesting retrieval immediately. 

*coordinates attached* 

|Message sent|  
Reception status: failed

 

Enter connection code: ******  
|connection established|

Enter Message: THIS IS FIRST LIEUTENANT TYLER JOSEPH. I AM STRANDED ON NOVA BASE XI NEAR PLANET G2Va0. OXYEGON IS RUNNING LOW. I NEED HELP!! 

*coordinates attached* 

|Message sent|  
Reception status: failed

"Fuck!" I cursed and slammed my hands down on the desk. 

Enter connection code: ******  
|connection established|

Enter Message: this is Tyler Joseph. If this doesn't reach earth, goodbye. 

*coordinates attached* 

|Message sent|  
Reception status: succeeded

|Message has been received|  
Awaiting reply.... 

|Connecting to intergalactic comms|  
Please enter ID: 1st Lieutenant Tyler Joseph  
Please enter password: ******

|ID Accepted|  
Welcome: 1st Lieutenant Joseph T.

|Searching Worldwide data bank|  
Welcome: Dun J.

|Connection established|

Dun, J: Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed, and expect slow updates because I have about 6 chapters I need to re-write.


End file.
